Of Foes And Fur
by TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Lucien turns the Originals into rabid wolves with one goal in mind: To eradicate every, and all, supernatural creatures across the US. With Rebekah already shot as a warning, Kol and Elijah travel back to Mystic Falls, where they meet a certain Gemini psychopath. [MalaKol. AU as Hell. Did I mention it's AU?]


A/N: My friend and I both love MalaKol and werewolves. So, I said I would write a fic just for her. This is the result. I'm only posting it on here so that I don't lose it, and if I want to add more later on.

If it's too AU for your liking, please don't read.

Pairings: MalaKol

Disclaimer: As always, I only own the plot. Not the characters or TVD/TO's.

* * *

'Run!' Klaus barked.

But it was too late. The venom was already rushing through their veins, changing every single strand of their DNA until they were no longer merely Originals.

'I'll show the world what true monsters you really _are_.' Lucien said with a gleeful smile. 'And when you turn, you'll want to bite every supernatural creature you come in contact with, creating even more monsters! Like my plan, Klaus? You may be used to turning into a wolf, but what about your darling siblings?'

Kol wanted to say something, _anything_ , but the pain was intense. It consumed his entire body like a blazing inferno, leaving him breathless and on his knees. From the corner of his eye, he could see his sister, Rebekah, also on the floor, her long blonde hair falling over her face as she struggled against the same invisible enemy as he did.

Whatever was in that venom, it was powerful, and he had absolutely no chance of winning this fight.

Suddenly feeling feverish, Kol grabbed desperately at his shirt, ripping and tearing at the fabric in an attempt to rid it from his body. He felt claustrophobic in his own skin and when the first bone cracked painfully, he could do nothing to stop the feeble grunts from leaving his lips.

It was horrific, to put it mildly. The feeling of discomfort increased with every passing second, and he was soon yanking at his jeans, frantic to get them off. The stiff demim was no match against his supernatural strength and a few seconds later, they lay in tatters on the floor.

Another bone cracked and he could physically feel it move out of its joint, the pain bordering on excruciating now. Gritting his teeth together to stop himself from crying out, Kol forced himself to watch as his hand narrowed, his fingers retracting backwards into his palm until it no longer looked like a human hand. His nails hardened and tuffs of chocolatey brown fur sprouted out across the back of his arm, shooting up towards his shoulder whilst covering everything in its path.

This was real, this was actually _happening_. The change was forcing him onto all fours and he obliged, just wanting the pain to end. As he stared at his rapidly shifting arms, he blinked several times, his vision flickering until he could only see in dulled colours. He tried to call out to his brother, but the only sound that left his mouth was a strained growl.

And then it was over. The pain ceased as quickly as it started and silence fell around them all. He could hear Klaus speaking, and he could understand him, but he couldn't utter a single coherent reply. He could no longer talk at all.

His brother was staring at him with wide eyes and Kol wanted to know how bad it was.

Stretching his new legs, he wobbled around for a few minutes before finally finding his balance. The world looked and smelled different from this new perspective and the former Original wasn't sure what he felt about it. His nose twitched as he creeped towards a parked car, his front paws lifting to press against the side of the vehicle as he peered into the window, his reflection staring straight back at him.

He was a damn wolf. Amber eyes shone against the glass as he tried to take it all in. His fur was a rich brown colour; the soft strands blowing in the night breeze as he simply stood there, unable to comprehend his new appearance.

A harsh bark caught his attention and he spun around, his gaze landing on two more wolves, one blonde and one black as the night itself. His siblings.

The blonde barked again and jerked her head towards Lucien, who Kol had completely forgotten about. His teeth bared as the man laughed loudly, a glint of metal shining against the moonlight in the psycho's left hand.

Kol realised just in time what the thing was and bolted, his four paws throwing him under the body of a nearby truck as a gunshot rang out, echoing menacingly against the empty streets. Rebekah yelped in pain and dropped to the floor, blood quickly coating her previously flawless fur. She gave Kol a look and a feeble whine, something he translated into 'run' and then closed her eyes.

Whether she was dead or not, Kol didn't know. All he knew was that the gun now pointed in his direction. He couldn't escape in time, he sensed that, plus there was nowhere else to hide apart from under this truck. So instead, he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

* * *

A sudden scuffle caused Kol to open one eye again and he watched in amazement as Klaus, still in his human form, lunged at Lucien and forced him onto the ground.

'Get out of here!' His brother grunted, struggling to keep the squirming psychopath trapped beneath his body. 'And take Elijah with you! I'll look after Rebekah, just _leave_. Lay low at my old mansion and I'll come find you both when this bastard is dead!'

Kol eyed the black wolf, who like him was psychically unhurt, and nodded once before scrambling out from underneath the truck. He didn't want to leave Klaus behind, even though he knew that his Hybrid brother could take care of himself, but realised that he had no choice. With a low whine, he loped over to his other brother and nipped at his ear. Elijah returned the affectionate gesture and then they both disappeared into the night.

* * *

It took three days of endless walking to reach Mystic Falls, and in that time they tried to eat, but nothing would stay down, from rats to pigeons to even a stray cat.

By the time they arrived at the town, they were ravenous, their stomachs growling as they lurked in some bushes. Being a wolf was a little like being a newborn vampire, as in the hunger was the only thing that mattered to them, plus they also had new bodies to deal with. The thick fur was suffocating in the Virginia heat and they couldn't exactly take their coats off, which meant they remained mostly in the shadows. Or moved at night.

A taxi pulling up outside the Grill caused Kol's ears to prick in interest. He could sense that the occupant was supernatural, and he could practically _taste_ their blood on his tongue. His nose twitched as the back door opened and a young male stepped out, pausing to look around before bending down and handing the driver a wad of cash. The guy looked no older than twenty, but Kol didn't care about that. He just wanted, no, _needed_ , to bite him.

Whining softly in impatience, he crouched his body down against the soft grass and watched as the guy entered the Grill. Elijah huffed beside him and curled up into a black ball of fuzz. He was content with waiting, but Kol wasn't. The hunger was making him twitch and he flicked his tail from side to side in a restless manner.

The dark haired male didn't reappear again until bloody nightfall; his feet tripping against the sidewalk as he tried to remain in an upright position. He was drunk as a skunk, which just made this even easier for Kol. Though he normally liked the hunt, he was way beyond impatient now. Elijah was still fast asleep against his side and soft snores rumbled through his furry body as he dreamed about something or another.

Deciding to leave him there, Kol slunk out from his hiding place and crossed the street in four swift strides. His paw pads made absolutely no sound against the tarmac, yet his nails clicked in a soft, steady rhythm as he walked. The guy was too drunk to notice any of that though, and by the looks of it, he was also struggling to stay conscious.

'Oh, hey doggy!' He cooed from his slumped position against the wall. Reaching out one hand to pet Kol, the former vampire wasted no time in lunging forward, his teeth sinking straight into the guy's arm. Blood gushed into his mouth and he swallowed greedily, his jaws locking in place as he attempted to pull the guy down a back alley beside the Grill.

'Ow! Get off! I'm not a snack!' Helplessly shaking his arm around, the guy lost whatever remaining balance he had and promptly dropped to the floor on his ass. Blood was pooling around both of them, the scent momentarily distracting Kol. Retracting his teeth from his victim, he dipped his head down and licked at the sticky liquid staining the sidewalk, his hunger suddenly disappearing.

Lucien's words popped into his head again, clear as day, and he slowly realised where the hunger went. It was all part of the bastard's plan. He wasn't meant to kill this guy, just _infect_ him with the same venom that turned him and his siblings into oversized dogs.

A soft thud pulled him from his thoughts and he watched as the man slumped onto his side; blood still leaking from the wound in his arm, before he eventually fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
